There is a convergence of technology in the field of mobile devices. It is not unusual for a single personal device to be capable of performing as a mobile cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant, an internet client, a network client, a gaming device, a media player (pictures, video, audio) and a media recorder (pictures, video, audio).
There has also been some convergence of technology in the field of home devices. For example, the functionality of a games console and a video player have been integrated.
There is a tendency, in field of home devices, to reuse existing hardware such as the processing power or the memory capacity of a home computer or a games console or the screen resolution of a large digital television.
However, reusing existing hardware perpetuates the patterns of behavior that have developed in association with that hardware.